


Like a fish and the sea, together is where I long to be

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Always with the fluff, Cliche, Established Relationship, Hockey player!Keith, M/M, Mostly Fluff, References to Sex, hunk is the best, i love it, swim meets, swimmer!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 4: High SchoolIn another world the Garrison is a normal high school that our paladins attend. In another world Lance swims, Keith plays hockey and Hunk goes to space camp in the summer. They all end up at Lance's first swim meet of the season and enjoy some time to just relax.





	Like a fish and the sea, together is where I long to be

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> Delayed from Wednesday's fic but here's this lovely piece. Probably favorite to write so far. Enjoy y'all!

“You sure you wanna be here Keith? You look….”

Hunk rubbed a nervous hand against the back of his neck, trying to find the kindest possible way of saying that Keith looked like he was bored out of his mind and looked ready to fall asleep from said boredom.

Keith smirked up at the stuck look on his friend’s face. “Outta place maybe?” Keith supplied rather unhelpfully.

The other boy deflated, at an obvious loss, agreeing with a simple shrug before collapsing down to take up one of the many empty seats next to the smaller male. A quick glance reaffirmed Hunk’s initial assessment of Keith’s apparent lack of understanding what all an ‘outside swim meet in the summer’ actually meant.

You know, like they would be sitting _outside_ , for a _few hours_ , with no real _shade_ , in the _summer_.

Yet there Keith sat, black tee shirt draped over his body, signature red jacket with his hockey team’s name printed loudly across the back still draped over his shoulders, dark jeans and heavy boots really completing the outfit and closed the case on Keith’s apparent stellar internal cooling system. At least the other had remembered to pull his hair up into a high ponytail and had some shades, although Hunk would venture those were mostly to add to his aesthetic.

Settling back into the terrible plastic blue seat, Keith’s expression conveyed an almost unapproachable vibe while he looked like he’d stumbled into the brightly colored pool by accident and had simply chosen to remain rather than bother finding the nearest exit. But as the announcer’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker, voice crackling with static and the old age of the equipment, Hunk watched as Keith began to fidget, anticipating the next run of competitors.

“Men’s 100 Meter Backstroke will begin in just 5 minutes. Competitor’s should be making their way to their spots now.”

“Oohhh! Sweet, glad I made it before Lance’s first heat. He would’ve been _pissed_ if I missed the first one of the season for getting caught up in another science magazine.” Hunk practically bounced with his good luck. “Ah actually though, I did bring it along in case you wanted to read it Keith, see there’s this super cool article on time fluctuations around massive stars which sounds _pretty cool_ if I do say so myself.” Hunk felt himself starting to rev up on the excitement of the article he’d read and stopped at Keith’s chuckling beside him.

“Oh my bad, was that too much? Cause I just think space is super cool and stuff and I know you and Lance both like this stuff too.” he laughed easily, a little surprised at how comfortable it was being around Keith, the school’s supposedly ‘mysterious hothead’ revealed dork and avid space enthusiast. Ever since Lance had practically dragged Keith into their group almost a year ago Hunk had found that the smaller boy seemed to fit perfectly into the open spaces of their friendship. In particular he found that Keith was a solid balance for Lance’s loud outburst and enthusiasm while still being almost as passionate as the boy himself.

Keith covered up his laugh with his hand, poorly hiding his amusement. “Nah, it’s good Hunk. I do find it interesting. I’m just glad you’re having so much fun with it. What else did you find in there? Pidge mentioned something cool on page 32 I think?”

The two digressed into easy conversation about nothing in particular, Keith keeping his answers a bit shorter while Hunk seemed able to turn every instance into a compelling story. After a while though, Hunk did notice Keith starting to wipe at the sweat pooling at his forehead. Before he could even open his mouth to suggest you know, shedding his heavy jacket, he watched as Keith shrugged off the jacket easily enough, turning to place it behind him and out of his way.

Hunk had to turn the other way before Keith caught him smiling. Because on the back of Keith’s current shirt were the clearly printed words _McClain_ and _Garrison Swim Team_ beneath it. Lance had given Keith his swim team shirt and Keith had actually worn it and Hunk couldn’t help but think that was probably the most adorable cliche thing the two boys had done yet in their eight months of dating.

Ever aware of people watching him, Keith caught the small smile at Hunks lips and did quite well to only flush slightly at the knowing look. Keith looked back to the pool side, where Lance could clearly be seen stretching his limbs out for his first heat. Lance seemed unaware of the gazes on him but Hunk had no doubt that the swimmer had already met up with his boyfriend before the start of the meet and was confident in knowing Keith wouldn’t leave before his swim.

“It’s not like he _asked_ me to wear his shirt.” Keith started defensively. Hunk refused to say anything, waiting for Keith to go on. “It just, it still kinda smells like him and I know he really likes this sappy stuff.” A brief pause while he debated if he should open his mouth before he soldiered on with a self conscious defensive little shrug. “And I want him to know that even if I don’t say it a lot that I’m really proud of him.” Keith smiled happily as Lance seemed to notice the eyes on him, waving up enthusiastically at his friends in the stand.

Hunk leaned back in his seat, choosing to sip at his water before responding. It was just too good to not savor the two lovesick boys.

Waving back at the small image of Lance, Hunk placed a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m gonna venture a bet and say he probably knows. Cause he definitely knows how much you hate school spirit and yet here you are.” Keith smiled gratefully at Hunk which the other was quick to return. Turning back to the meet as the announcer prompted the swimmers up to their pedestals, Hunk decided to have some fun.

“Yeah thanks for that, now I’m gonna have to deal with the sappiest of sap ‘cause _loverboy_ down there is gonna be over the moon that his boyfriend is fulfilling one of his clothes swap kinks.”

Keith began choking on his own spit, Hunk sipping water innocently beside him.

The whistle blew and Lance was gone.

Keith and Hunk watched as the boy below them flew through the water, body gliding with what looked like little effort. Beside him, Keith folded his arms across the railing in front of him, eyes never leaving the pool. Butterfly wasn’t Lance’s favorite stroke but he had definitely improved over the last year since Coach Coran had stepped up and begun working with Lance on his weaker strokes in the most unconventional methods. And boy had they worked, because the boy in the water was surpassing most of his competitors with long fluid strokes that looked natural extensions of his will. It was captivating to Keith and he grinned at the thought of how much fun Lance looked like he was having down there.

Soon enough Lance tapped the dive board and waited while the last few competitors finished up, eyeing the times through watery eyes.

Keith grinned when Lance got second, the swimmer obviously pleased as a loud whoop escaped his mouth and a thumbs up directed at his watchers. Seeing Lance this ecstatic about his swim was completely contagious and Keith knew he’d sit through a full day of this if it meant he’d get to that bright smile after each heat.

His thoughts closer to reality, Hunk and Keith spent the next three hours at the pool as Lance had apparently snuck his way onto a couple more events than he had failed to mention to either Keith or Hunk. But his never ending well of energy seemed to hold out even in the heat and exertion and by the time they had made it to final awards and the announcer listing off thanks to the participants and spectators Lance had come over to them, body still practically vibrating from the adrenaline and energy.

Hunk immediately scooped him up into a crushing hug, spilling his congratulations over the swimmer. Lance laughed happily, patting the other’s shoulder. “Dude you made it! I was really worried there for a moment when you texted me this morning saying there was new magazine article you wanted to research.”

Looking off to the side, hand rubbing suspiciously at the back of his head, Hunk laughed weakly. “No way would I miss your first meet of the season bud.” He did crack a smile though as he turned to look at the smirking boy to his right. “Besides it was good to hang out with Keith. _He_ appreciated my science talk at least.”

Letting out a very put on whine, body dramatically deflating “Hunk you _know_ I appreciate your science talk too! I just appreciate you being here more! You’ll have to fill me in soon. I’m sure you have the article memorized anyways.”

Finally the swimmer glanced over to his boyfriend, who had been watching the two friends quietly for a while. His back straightened, shoulders pushing back and a wide grin breaking out over his face, scrunching up the flecks of freckles painted there.

Keith crossed his arms, lifting a hand in a easy wave. “Hey.”

Lance practically tackled him, arms instantly fitting around the small of his back and forehead almost nuzzling into his neck. He took a deep breath against Keith, unable to hold back his unseen smile. “You came.”

Giving a small squeeze to the taller boy, Keith gave a petulant huff of air that ruffled the boy’s still slick hair. “Of course I came. You were here.”

The two stayed like that for a long second before Lance pulled back enough to smile down at his boyfriend, smirk solidly in place. “You wore my team shirt?”

“Again, of course I did. I didn’t want people doubting who I was here for.” Keith grinned, a playful taunt on his lips and a suggestive curve to his eyebrows, “Although it is pretty hot in this and I wouldn’t mind some help getting it off. Think you could manage champ?”

A wonderful shade of pink tinted at Lance’s cheeks, as he whined a little bit. “Keith. You can’t just say things like that. My heart is already tired from the races.”

“Are you saying you’re too tired for anything with some physical activity involved then?” Keith leaned in just enough to brush his lips over the lips in front of him, taunting for sure. “Shame, cause I had some new ideas where you didn’t have to do much.”

Lance whined again, face completely red as he hid his face into the junction of Keith’s shoulder and throat.

“Ugh that’s it, I’m done with these meets. Y’all need to get a room and I need to be far away from this. Where is Pidge, I need my head filled with gaming and I know she just got a new one.” Hunk was already digging in his pockets, searching for his phone and an escape from the boys.

“Ahhhhh Hunk, don’t leave me! We’ve barely hung out this summer between swimming and space camp! C’mon man.” Lance moaned from his spot still nestled into Keith, eyes and lips pouting at the other male.

Hunk shot him the most deadpan look he could muster up. “We’ve literally hung out everyday this month.”

“For like a hour at the most. Let’s grab food and then go play with Pidge. I need food before I pass out.” He dramatically slid down Keith slightly, pretending to be weak from hunger. A small sigh and a put on tremor to his lips. “Keith, buddy, samurai, holder of my heart. Would you be so kind and buy this poor hungry champ a meal?”

The boy simply pushed the overdramatic swimmer off him, grabbing his jacket and sunglasses before lacing their fingers together instead and tugging him towards the parking lot.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you still owe me from the last time we went out to eat and you fell asleep in your food.”

Lanced groaned, fingers tightening happily in Keith’s hold. “I was tired from swim practice and we hadn’t slept much the night before cause _your stupid bet_ that I couldn’t last-”

“No no no, nope. You’re gonna have to stop right there cause my stomach can’t handle it. You guys are banned from couple talk around me or you owe me a meal.” Hunk interrupted, arms crossing definitely and chin held up proudly.

In the end, Keith and Lance owed Hunk a four course meal, Keith still bought lunch for his swimmer boyfriend and Pidge nearly kicked them all out for being ridiculous.


End file.
